vocaloidenespaolfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Stardust Utopia
__NOEDITSECTION__ Letra en Kanji 今日も夜空に浮かべた非現実の中 真っ黒なキャンバスに星を描く 静寂、巡る本能と縋（すが）るべき何か また響き渡る天使の叫び 奏でる悲鳴は背徳の調べ （儚く　散りゆく　世界で） 綺麗な星空を切り裂いて降らせた涙 舞い踊る星屑眺めた夜は　まだ笑ってた 泣いていた　息をしていた 静寂、流れる時間と守るべき何か 映り込んだ不安と歪（いびつ）な月 描いた希望は無彩色の花 （儚く　散りゆく　世界で） 届かぬ星空見上げて 零れてしまいそうな星屑 消えてしまわぬように守ってた 願ってた　幸せだった もしも空が剥がれ落ちても 何度でも塗り潰せるから この螺旋の中 奏でる悲鳴は背徳の調べ （儚く　散りゆく　世界で） 綺麗な星空を切り裂いて降らせた涙 輝いた想い 舞い踊る星屑描いたこの理想郷（まち）で 笑ってる　泣いている　生きている 今日もまた夜空に描いた非現実 何もかも逃れようのない現実 Letra en Romaji Kyou mo yozora ni ukabeta higenjitsu no naka Makkuro na KYANBASU ni hoshi wo egaku Seijaku, meguru honnou to sugaru beki nanika Mata hibikiwataru tenshi no sakebi Kanaderu himei wa haitoku no shirabe (Hakanaku chiri yuku sekai de) Kirei na hoshizora wo kirisaite furaseta namida Mai-odoru hoshikuzu nagameta yoru wa mada waratteta Naite ita iki wo shite ita Seijaku, nagareru jikan to mamoru beki nanika Utsuri konda fuan to ibitsu na tsuki Egaita kibou wa musaishoku no hana (Hakanaku chiri yuku sekai de) Todokanu hoshizora miagete Koborete shimaisou na hoshikuzu Kiete shimawanu you ni mamotteta Negatteta shiawase datta Moshi mo sora ga hagare ochite mo Nando demo nuritsubuseru kara Kono rasen no naka Kanaderu himei wa haitoku no shirabe (Hakanaku chiri yuku sekai de) Kirei na hoshizora wo kirisaite furaseta namida Kagayaita omoi Mai odoru hoshikuzu egaita kono machi de Waratteru naite iru ikite iru Kyou mo mata yozora ni egaita higenjitsu Nani mo ka mo nogareyou no nai genjitsu Letra en Español Otra vez floto en mi mundo irreal En un cielo nocturno y Dibujo estrellas que parecen Brillar en el cielo aaaahhh El silencio mis pensamientos revolvió Y busco ansiosa que cuidar Esa dulce voz de ángel Que me grita una vez más Ella ha entonado una canción, que ha aplastado mi corazón Derrama lagrimas desde ese hermoso cielo y Esa noche mire estrellas que al brillar Parecían bailar al ritmo de una canción Y pude reír, y pude llorar Y regreso mi aliento En silencio el tiempo sigue corriendo Cuidando lo que protejo Veo el reflejo de mi ansiedad Pintado en la luna Dibujo flores sin color, pues mi esperanza se acabo, Es lo que pasa cuando veo el cielo lleno De estrellas apunto de caer Billones que, nunca volverán a su lugar Intente que no fueran a caer Suplicando fui muy feliz Y si el fondo negro se quedara sin ellas Yo volveré a pintarlas una y otra vez en este mundo en forma de espiral Ella ha entonado una canción, que ha aplastado mi corazón Derrama lagrimas desde ese hermoso cielo que No deja de tirar, esperanzas que no brillan Mi utopía es, estrellas que bailan al ritmo de una canción Y si sonreí si pude llorar nunca he vivido Como siempre yo dibujando mis sueños en un fondo negro Después de todo no puedo escapar de mí en esta realidad Letra en Ingles Like always, I float my surreal world in the night sky I draw stars on a black canvas Dead silence, Messed up in my mind, Wanting something desperately that I can rely on I hear an angel screaming again She plays apostate music (vulnerably in the collapsing world) She sheds tears from the beautiful sky On that night, I looked up billions of dancing stars I could smile I could cry I drew breath Dead silence, Time passes by, Keeping something I have to protect I saw my anxiety in the distorted moon I draw colorless flowers as my hope (vulnerably in the collapsing world) I look up the starry sky that I can't touch Billions stars were about to fall I tried not let them out I begged I was happy If the sky were to fall down I'd paint it over billions times In this spiral world She plays apostate music (vulnerably in the collapsing world) She sheds tears from the beautiful sky Shining hopes I draw billions dancing stars in this utopia I smile, I cry, I live Like always, I draw my dreams in the night sky I can't run away from anything in reality Categoría:Otetsu Categoría:Megurine Luka Categoría:Kanji Categoría:Romaji Categoría:Español Categoría:Ingles Categoría:2009 Categoría:Salón de la Fama